tf304dndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm
The Realm, also known as The Seven Kingdoms, is the primary setting of TF304 Campaigns and is composed of seven kingdoms. It is home to millions of Dwarves, Elves, Humans, and other races spread across the continents and islands. Kingdoms * [[Arnholme|'Arnholme']] (Independent) - Arnholme is the northernmost Kingdom of the Realm and is primarily inhabited by Dwarves. A majority of the population lives in large, underground cities along the length of the Ruby Mountains. * Belmere (The United Kingdoms) - Belmere is a smaller Kingdom on the Western Continent that was conquered by Calendór. Though once independent, it now acts as a puppet state with the Lord and Lady holding no real power. * Commonwealth of Valhaven (Independent) - Valhaven is the second oldest Kingdom of the Realm and is primarily inhabited by Humans. The first settlers of the Western Continent are believed to have arrived on Valhaven's western shore. * Dúrmarsh (The United Kingdoms) - Dúrmarsh is a small, corrupt Kingdom covered in a thick, dark swamp. To date, it is the only Kingdom to willingly join the United Kingdoms. * Ilphelkiir Empire (Independent) - The Ilphelkiir Empire is a dynasty that has lasted over 2000 years in the deserts of the South. Though it is the largest Kingdom by size, most of the land is covered in an uninhabitable desert. * Kingdom of Norwich (Independent) - Norwich is the second largest Human Kingdom * The United Kingdom of Calendór (The United Kingdoms) - Calendór is the oldest Kingdom in the Realm, first appearing over 3,000 years ago, and one of the most powerful. Is has waged wars on it's various neighbors over the years before King Aywin Zeralda the First formed The United Kingdoms. * The Feldarholm Isles (Independent) - The Feldarholm Isles is a collection of numerous clans across the various islands that vote for a King. They are only truly united though in times of war and are usually fighting among each other otherwise. * Other - While not formed into any sort of government, the Cutthroat Isles to the south and Felfarthen Isles to the North are inhabited. In the Cutthroat Isles several pirate communities have been formed and in Felfarthen there are several nomadic tribes that reside among the harsh isles. Climate The climate of the Realm varies from each Kingdom from long, warm Summers to forever winter. History The Realm was first settled around 4,000 years ago by a few separate groups. Humans and Dwarves arrived from distant lands to the West and Elves arrived from the East. It isn't know where these groups came from but they eventually made their landing sites their homes. Humans arrived on the Western horn of Valhaven near the cities of Craghammer and Aeglas while the Dwarves arrived in Arnholme along the Western Coast near the Feldarholm Isles. Elves on the other hand arrived at modern day Zeraldopolis before spreading North and South. Before the Kingdoms were brought to life, many people lived in various tribes that both settled the land and lived as nomads. The first Kingdom appeared over 3,000 years ago in modern day Calendór and was later followed by modern day House Welsh in Valhaven a couple hundred years later.